


Fuego nuevo

by ka0di_angel_uzumaki



Category: Avatar: The Last Airbender
Genre: Avatar: The Last Airbender References, Canon Divergence, M/M, Slow Build
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-02-22
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:48:39
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 5
Words: 8,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28822470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ka0di_angel_uzumaki/pseuds/ka0di_angel_uzumaki
Summary: Quizás después de todo, no todos los fuegos están destinados a lastimar
Relationships: Aang & Zuko (Avatar), Aang/Zuko (Avatar)
Kudos: 13





	1. Capítulo 1

Su vida antes de saber que era Avatar había sido buena, o al menos eso era lo que pensaba, su infancia en el templo aire del sur fue simple y feliz, jugaba con sus amigos y el monje Gyatso, cuidaba a los bisontes , conoció a Appa, conservaba cada uno de los recuerdos cuando aprendió el aire control, fue inmensamente feliz cuando se convirtió en un Maestro del Aire control y obtuvo sus tatuajes, él y sus amigos se habían emocionado tanto cuando descubrieron que era el nómada aire más joven en ser un Maestro del Aire control.

Recuerda los viajes por el mundo, recordaba el mundo como él lo había vivido, los otros templos aire, cuando vio el reino Tierra por primera vez, recuerda a sus amigos de otras naciones, al pequeño Bumi y su amado Kuzon, los dragones, la nación de fuego en ese entonces no era tan aterradora.

El mundo cambio cuando la guerra entro en las demás naciones.

La vida de Aang cambio cuando le dijeron que él era el Avatar.

Aang no quería ser el Avatar, por ningún motivo quería esa responsabilidad, debía de ser alguien más capacitado, nunca demostró la habilidad para otros elementos, aunque tampoco es como que lo haya intentado, admitiría que ver a Kuzon practicar fuego control había despertado algo en él, pero solo eso.

Debía de haber un error, pero los monjes dijeron que lo habían sabido desde que él era un niño, Aang se sintió aterrado en ese instante, su vida había sido decidida por escoger los juguetes que le habían parecido más divertidos.

Definitivamente no fue lo mejor cuando lo apartaron, y los monjes no se molestaron con eso, ninguno parecía pensar más allá de las lecciones para ser el futuro del Avatar.

Gyatso le brindó apoyo, lo comprendió y quiso que el llevara una vida normal, Aang deseaba una vida normal.

Todo se complicó cuando los monjes, dijeron que lo alejarían de Gyatso.

Todo lo que el corazón de Aang sintió fue terror, ser el Avatar le estaba quitando todo en su vida.

Huyo.

Le dejo la nota a Gyatso y no dio vuelta atrás.

Y lo último que recordaba era el sabor del agua.

La tormenta lo hundió.

Vaya Avatar que resulto.

* * *

Todo a partir de ahí fue un desafío.

Cuando volvió abrir los ojos, se maravilló, el hielo siempre lo había hecho sentir tranquilo.

Conoció a Katara y a Sokka de la tribu del agua del sur.

Él estaba feliz, podría regresar y aclarar todo.

Le debía disculpas a Gyatso.

Su corazón se rompió cuando supo que lo que la guerra había hecho.

Él había sido un cobarde, era un eufemismo, la guerra le arrebato todo a la tribu de Katara, su corazón se decidió.

Tenía que hacer algo esta vez.


	2. Capítulo 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Zuko llega

La primera vez con el chico de la cicatriz y el corazón de Aang volvió a estremecerse, había tanto dolor y rabia en sus ojos, y al parecer también eso era su culpa.

Su corazón volvió a romperse en el templo del aire, la realidad lo golpeo con todo, solo quedaba el, su gente, sus costumbres, sus amigos hechos hueso, todo por sus decisiones.

Aang deseo por un momento haber muerto en la tormenta, al menos un Avatar más capaz podría haber sido preparado y luchado por el mundo.

Así que pelear contra el señor del fuego era inevitable.

Era necesario.

Y ahora el cometa y el ataque de la nación del fuego estaban a semanas de suceder.

Para complicar más su situación tiene 3 grandes problemas y no podía decidir cuál de todos era el peor.

Aun no lograba encontrar un maestro fuego que lo entrenara, tampoco era capaz de entrar en estado Avatar y no tenía idea de cómo decirles a todos que él no quería matar al señor del fuego.

Después de la invasión la necesidad de encontrar a un maestro fuego control fue la prioridad de la lista.

Sentía como todo el estrés se acumulaba en su ser, y para su fortuna pudo convencer a todos de ir al Templo Aire del Oeste.

Katara quería hablar del fuego control y el solo quería divertirse así que las conversaciones fueron algo como.

\- Aang , hablemos de como aprenderás a dominar el Fuego

El viento era demasiado fuerte como para que los escuchara con claridad, pero claro eso no los detendría

-Aang, deberíamos pensar en el futuro- ahora fue Sokka

Él quería mostrarle todo el templo, siempre había amado el Templo Aire del Oeste en particular, era simplemente hermoso.

Una vez más su vida y las decisiones tomaron un giro cuando Toph dijo que tendría que esperar.

La razón le causo emociones diferentes, y por lo visto a todos también, pero nadie podía culparlos, Zuko estaba frente a ellos, actuando de lo más natural.

Optar por atacar era lo más razonable dado toda la historia detrás.

La reacción de Appa solo lo confundió aún más, que lo lamiera así era porque había confianza ahí, y él no sabía que pensar de eso. Sus frases solo sumaron más confusión a todo eso.

-Lo que quería decirles es que he cambiado- Asolo solo apretó su planeador entre sus manos – ehh ahora soy bueno, y bueno ehh podría unirme a su grupo- él también se veía nervioso- ahh y puedo enseñarte a dominar el fuego control.

Eso solo sumo puntos en su cabeza y por lo visto Momo también entendía su confusión 

-Bueno yo…

-Que ahora quieres que?- bueno Toph acababa de expresar lo que cruzaba por su mente de la mejor manera

-No creerás que vamos a confiar en ti verdad? – bueno él podría estar de acuerdo con Katara pero…- piensas que somos estúpidos acaso?

-Si , te dedicaste a perseguirnos y a capturar a Aang por todo el mundo

-Hice cosas buenas- Zuko contrarresto – podría haber robado tu bisonte en Ba Sing Se pero lo deje libre, eso es algo

Al parecer Appa apoyaba a Zuko, ya que lo lamia en cada oportunidad que tenia

Pero Zuko admitía que se había equivocado y que las cosas que había hecho no era correcta, y el argumento lo que Aang le había dado cuando lo rescato de la Fortaleza Pohuai, y él se sentía en conflicto, tomo su decisión.

-No podemos confiar en ti después de lo que hiciste, nunca dejaremos que te nos unas.

Bien quizás se había apresurado y su mente se lo estaba recriminando a cada segundo después de que Zuko se fue

* * *

Zuko definitivamente pudo haber dicho algo mucho peor en el encuentro con el avatar y los demás, considerando que había pensado en imitar a Azula, si definitivamente pudo haber sido peor

-NO PUEDO CREER LO ESTÚPIDO QUE SOY!!!- llevandose las manos a la cabeza revolvió su cabello- EN QUE ESTABA PENSANDO?!!!

Les dije que había mandado al asesino por ellos, por qué no les dije fue Azula? , Lo hubiesen creído, soy tan estúpido!!!

Y el solo podía sentirse aún más miserable

Desde que comenzó con este cambio en el mismo, todo había sido demasiado difícil, todo más complicado.

Pero quizás no era lo peor que le había sucedido, fácilmente muchas otras cosas podrían superar con creces su cambio de actitud y todo lo que esto representaba.

Vamos, siendo honestos desertar y querer ponerse del lado del avatar no era lo peor, su padre y Azula se llevarían los puestos más altos, el Agni Kai sería el mejor representante de lo que era eventos negativos en su vida, o su madre, Azula y todos los problemas que ella representaba.

Lo buenos recuerdos eran realmente pocos en su vida y fácilmente podía contarlos con sus manos.

Después de que comenzara con su estúpida cacería del avatar no se había sentido en ningún momento feliz, se emocionó cuando vio y capturo al avatar por primera vez, después de todo ese era su propósito en esa vida. Su penitencia.

Luego de rescatar al avatar como el espíritu azul, su perspectiva sobre él pudo haber cambiado un poco, el avatar era ingenuo, fiel y esperanzador, aunque supone que es así como deben de actuar los avatar, o no? Si alguien le preguntara si sintió un calor en su pecho cuando el avatar dijo que podrían haber sido amigos, el lo negaría –mentira- susurro una voz en su cabeza.

Había tomado mucho este camino, lo que paso en el reino tierra, la enfermedad de su tío y después más de las mentiras de Azula y su padre llenaron su vida.

Podía recordar perfectamente los conflictos que lo habían llenado en ese momento, el haber recuperado su estatus ante su familia pero había traicionado a su tío.

Las cosas se habían movido rápido, más rápido y aún más cuando encontró la nota de su tío, otro ataque por parte de su padre, rescatar a su tío y finalmente la decisión que lo había llevado a este momento.

Si su vida había cambiado más de lo que había esperado.

Ahora estaba en medio del bosque tratando de dormir para ver si mañana tenía alguna suerte.

Pero a quien engañaba, lo que menos tenía era suerte.

\----------

Quemar los pies de la niña del reino tierra había sido un accidente, él estaba nervioso y por consecuencia su fuego había actuado así.

-Déjame ayudarte- le pidió- lo siento!!!!- le recalco

-Suéltame!! Aléjate!!!- Toph seguía retrocediendo en el suelo

-No sabía que eras tú- y era cierto podría haber sido cualquiera, ella debió de anunciarse

Y solo esto le faltaba, el destino lo odiaba, el karma lo que sea.

Un total desastre.

-¿POR QUÉ SOY TAN MALO PARA SER BUENO?!!!!

Acaso existía un manual para ser bueno y nadie se lo había mencionado.

Entro la noche y durmió.

La mañana lo saludo y tomo su decisión, tomaría en sus manos el asunto del hombre combustión.

Supondría que no sería difícil encontrarlo, dado su físico no lo fue, el detalle… el sujeto estaba listo para atacar, bajo por la cuerda y logro desestabilizar su tiro, y golpeo el templo en vez de al Avatar.

Camino hacia el hombre.

-DETENTE!!!- le grito- ya no quiero que elimines al avatar.

Se puso frente a él.

-Se cancela la misión – intentando que así le prestara atención- te ordeno que te detengas

El sujeto solo lo quito del camino y siguió atacando como si nada, aun cuando el amenazó con no pagarle, aunque tampoco hizo una diferencia cuando le dijo que si lo haría.

Vaya no era de extrañar que Azula se lo hubiera recomendado.

Lo siguió atacando, y su escudo de fuego no había sido suficiente contra él, por lo que termino colgado de una de las raíces del templo

El equipo del avatar comenzó a pelear contra el también, pero eso tampoco hizo una gran diferencia.

Después de un tiempo el hermano de Katara lo había logrado de alguna forma.

Y para cuando él se encontró con ellos de nuevo, las cosas cambiaron otra vez.

-No puedo creer que diga esto, pero gracias, Zuko- fue lo que dijo el avatar

Así que podría volver a empezar.

-Oigan, sé que ayer no me explique del todo bien, he vivido muchas cosas estos años y ha sido duro- tomo aire- pero ahora sé que tuve que pasar por todo eso para saber la verdad

Sin más, el realmente no era bueno con eso de los sentimientos.

-Pensé que había perdido mi honor y que mi padre me lo podría devolver de algún modo, pero ahora sé que eso depende de mí y no de los demás , es algo que uno mismo gana al elegir hacer lo correcto

Pero al parecer era el camino correcto porque ellos seguían escuchando.

Ahora solo quiero participar en el fin de esta guerra, y se que mi destino es ayudarte a que le devuelvas el equilibrio al mundo, Perdón por lo que te hice, fue un accidente, el fuego es peligroso y salvaje, como maestro de fuego debo de ser más cuidadoso y controlarme para no lastimar a nadie

-Creo que tú debes enseñarme a dominar el Fuego – podría ser que todo no estaba perdido para Zuko- la primera vez que lo hice queme a Katara y luego nunca más quise volver a intentarlo, pero ahora sé que entiendes lo fácil que es herir a quienes amas

Amor?

-Me gustaría que me enseñes- el avatar se inclino

Zuko solo sonrió, bien él había conseguido una oportunidad, el respondió

-Gracias- y puso todo su compromiso en su voz – me alegra mucho que me acepten en su grupo

Si las cosas no eran tan fáciles

-No tan rápido, debo preguntarles a mis amigos si están de acuerdo con esto, Toph, Zuko te quemo, que piensas?

-Adelante que se nos una- Toph sonrió- me dará tiempo para vengarme por haberme quemado los pies

-Sokka?

-Solo quiero derrotar al señor del fuego- Sokka lo miro y después volvió a mirar a Aang- si crees que esta es la forma, adelante

-Katara?- ella lo miro con odio y desconfianza

-Aceptare lo que pienses que es correcto

Después de eso instalarse no fue cosa difícil, Sokka le mostro su habitación y no se mostró hostil o del todo rencoroso, precavido sobre todo

Tenía que admitir que las habitaciones del templo eran más grandes de lo que había esperado

Recordó a su tío y lo que le había dicho antes, si este era su propio destino

No había esperado que Katara se presentara ahí, y ella se veía molesta desde la puerta

\- Quizás hayas convencido a todos de tu transformación – su tono era frio- pero ambos sabemos que ya luchaste por hacer lo correcto antes- camino hacia él y se detuvo hasta que estuvieron frente a frente- así que te diré algo- su rostro se tornó cada vez más agresivo- comete un solo error, una razón para pensar que podrías lastimar a Aang y ya no tendrás que preocuparte por tu destino porque me aseguraré de que termine en ese momento de forma permanente

Si definitivamente se sentía como en casa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hola !!!!!  
> Capítulo basado en capítulo12 del libro 3 Fuego  
> Espero y les haya gustado :)


	3. Capítulo 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Fuego

Aang había tomado la decisión correcta, él podía sentir eso en cada hueso de su ser.

Saber que Zuko había cambiado y ya no quería capturarlo lo hizo sentir inmensamente feliz, quizás después de todo sí podrían ser amigos, su pecho se sentía cálido con eso.

Aunque ahora que se encontraba practicando con Zuko en uno de los patios del templo, la idea de aprender el Fuego control ya no era tan atractiva incluso con un maestro, quizás debería reconsiderar su prioridades, de nuevo.

Zuko por lo menos intentaba ser sutil

-Sé que estás nervioso, pero recuerda el dominio del fuego no es algo a lo que debas temer- le recordó por enésima vez

Aang estaba cansado, había escuchado eso tantas veces, pero todo a su alrededor le recordaba el fuego era destrucción, estar solo en el templo reafirmaba ese pensamiento, la nación de fuego ataco a su gente, ellos debieron temer miedo, los niños debieron tener miedo, dolió, cuando se dieron cuenta de que no podrían volver a reír al día siguiente.

Respiro, todos esos pensamientos no harían nada bueno para aprender a controlar el fuego.

-Bien, no es algo de que temer- repitió, debía creerlo, debía de sentirlo.

-Pero- ohh espíritus porque siempre debía de haber un pero- si no lo respetas, te masticara y te escupirá como una bestia de komodo

Claro eso solo ayudaba a su confianza, gracias Zuko.

Zuko no podía entender la situación acaso.

-Ahora muéstrame qué haces, lo que sea.

Tomo aire, bien las cosas podrían tomar dos caminos desde aquí, Zuko comprendería que no tenía talento natural por el fuego y lo ayudaría, o le comenzaría a gritar.

No salió nada de nada, como el suponía, miro desilusionado a Zuko.

-Quizás necesito que me enseñes o una demostración? – quizás eso funcionaria Zuko era genial con su elemento

-Buena idea , será mejor que des un paso atrás

Zuko tomo aire, y Aang tuvo que reprimir sus ganas de reír y mejor aplaudió, por lo visto inclusive el maestro del fuego control podría tener problemas con el fuego, eso lo reconforto, al parecer Zuko no estaba feliz con la demostración

-QUÉ FUE ESO?!!!- grito pero no demasiado fuerte, como para alertar a todos- es el peor dominio de fuego que he visto- o espíritus acaso Zuko no lo había visto a el

-Me pareció lindo- le dijo quizás lo tranquilizaría

Zuko siguió intentándolo y cada vez termino más frustrado que la anterior.

-Por qué me pasa esto?

-Quizás sea la altura- se encontraban en un lugar nuevo y nada parecía familiar para Zuko quizás eso también tenía que ver

-Si, podría ser

Continuo viendo como Zuko se frustraba en sus intentos, la verdad esto comenzaba a ser agotador y no solo hablaba por el

-Solo respira y- nada más, estaba mal todo esto

-Ese se sintió más caliente- o quizás era el aire

-NO ME HABLES ASÍ!!!- genial ahora estaba enojado- sabes com debe ser

-Lo siento, maestro calor- dijo con sarcasmo

-NO ME LLAMES ASÍ!!!

Sokka se unió a ellos solamente para complicar el mal humor de Zuko

-SAL DE AQUÍ!!!!

\- Tranquilo hombre, solo bromeaba, maestro tonto

* * *

Terminaron dejándolo, la noche los cubrió, la desventaja del templo aire del oeste era que no podría ver la luna, se encontraba sobre ellos, solo la podrían ver cuando estaba frente a ellos

Se reunieron cerca del fuego, y comenzó a preocuparse cuando Zuko tardo en unírseles, tal vez esto era más complicado de lo que esperaba, pero luego él se unió a ellos, quizás solo estaba tomándose su tiempo

-Escuchen todos- tenía su atención- tengo malas noticias, lo he perdido

-No me mires- Toph fue la primera que hablo, de que estaba hablando Zuko- no toque nada

-Hablo de mi dominio del fuego-o con que de eso se trataba Aang ya entendía esto- se fue, desapareció

Y para su horror Katara comenzó a reírse, el no entendía eso, no estaba bien burlarse de los demás cuando tenían problemas con su elemento, Katara debería de saber eso, ella misma lo había vivido

-Lo siento, me rio de la ironía- eso tampoco lo tranquilizo – hubiese sido bueno para nosotros si perdías tu habilidad hace tiempo

Pero no ahora, no cuando necesitaba aprender el fuego control, antes de que pudiera decir algo Zuko hablo

-No la he perdió, esta…más débil pero no sé porque

-Quizás no eres tan bueno como crees

El realmente no sabía qué hacer con eso, debería seguir comiendo, Toph por lo visto también se había dado cuenta de que esto no era solo molestar, Zuko también pareció notarlo

-Creo que es porque cambie de bando- eso tenía sentido para Aang nuevas emociones nuevos sentimientos

-Eso es ridículo- ohh espíritus enserio

-No lo sé, tal vez no tenga que ver con eso, quizás tu domino del fuego viene de la ira- o venían al menos- y ahora no tienes suficiente para canalizarlo como antes

-Propongo que hagamos enojar a Zuko, será fácil- y el comenzó a molestarlo, el no se enojaría y Zuko lo quemara

-BASTA YA!!!!- no lo quemo al menos- mira aunque tengas razón, no quiero que mi poder resida en la ira nunca más, debe haber otra forma

Él estaba orgulloso de eso, aunque no sabía realmente la razón de tras de eso, quizás solo era parte de crecer y que Zuko era su nuevo amigo.

-Deberás aprender a dominar el fuego de una fuente diferente, te recomiendo la fuente original

La fuente original?

-Y como lo hará? Saltara a un volcán?

-No- Toph miro con molestia a Sokka- Zuko debe volver a la fuente original del dominio del fuego

Sokka seguía insistiendo con lo del volcán

-No lo sé- él tampoco lo sabía, no había estudiado eso antes y los monjes no parecían interesados en los métodos de otros elementos, o al menos no hasta donde el sabia- con la tierra, los maestros originales eran tejones topo

Ella les conto sobre su pasado, algo raro para ser cierto, Toph no era una persona muy emocional menos sobre hablar cuando era tratada como una niña pequeña

\- Cuando era una niña, una vez corrí lejos de casa y me escondí en una cueva, me perdí- una sonrisa pequeña apareció en su rostro- ellos aparecieron ahí, ellos eran tiernos y amables- la sonrisa se tornó algo irónica- eran ciegos como yo, y nos entendimos bien, pude aprender a dominar la tierra no solo como arte marcial , sino como parte de mí, los maestros de tierra originales no usaban su poder solo para luchar, era su forma de interactuar con el mundo

-Es asombroso Toph- el en verdad estaba impresionado, nunca había escuchado sobre los tejones antes, él se emocionó- aprendí de los monjes, pero los originales eran los bisontes

Miro hacia el muran en la sala, debió de haber sido genial aprender el aire control de los bisontes, era una lástima que ninguno de los monjes promoviera eso, ni siquiera Gyatso, se giró hacia Appa --- Quizá tu podrías enseñarme algo amigo—Appa parecía de acuerdo, quizás después de todo esto podrían intentarlo, era un maestro, pero eso no significaba que no pudiera aprender algo nuevo

-Esto no me ayuda- eso mermo su emoción – los maestros de fuego originales eran los dragones, se extinguieron

-Que dices??- eso no cuadraba- Roku tenía un dragón y había muchos cuando era niño- debía de recordar que había pasado mucho desde eso, no podían estar todo extintos, pero él era el último que quedaba quizás los dragones tampoco tuvieron tanta suerte, aunque ellos fueran fuego

-PERO YA NO ESTAN, DE ACUERDO!!!...Está bien, lo siento- Zuko se calmó- Debe de haber otra forma- lo pensó- los primeros en aprender de los dragones fueron los Guerreros del Sol

Los guerreros del sol, él no sabía de eso.

-Ellos no estaban cuando era niño

-No- había desilusión en su voz- murieron hace miles de años, pero su civilización no estaba muy lejos de aquí- lo miro había esperanza en sus ojos ámbar- quizás podamos aprender algo de ahí

-Es como me decían los monjes “ A veces las sombras del pasado se sienten en el presente”

-Y que absorberás energía vieja de los guerreros del sol, solo parándote ahí donde estuvieron hace miles de años?

-Algo así, tengo que aprender hacer fuego control o deberás de buscar otro maestro y ya no tenemos tiempo

Él estaba en lo correcto y eso lo ponía nervioso

* * *

Terminaron viajando solo ellos dos y Appa, debía de admitir que Zuko no era el mejor compañero de viaje o solo no estaba acostumbrado a volar, después de todo el fuego se puede extinguir en las alturas.

-Pensé que esto sería mucho más rápido

Appa se molestó.

-Appa tiene razón, Zuko, debemos aligerar todo esto, estas muy serio

-Ahhh

-No te preocupes te acostumbraras

Llegaron a la isla, y fue impresionante, era enorme más grande de lo que había esperado, lleno de pirámides y templos, podrían ser ruinas pero eran geniales, la vegetación estaba sobre la mayoría de las ruinas.

Ellos bajaron.

Fue aún mejor cuando comenzaron a recorrerlo.

-Aunque todo esto sea muy antiguo, hay algo que me resulta familiar- Zuko hablaba mientras él seguía maravillado con todo esto- podría decir que los templos de los sabios del fuego son parecidos pero no lo se

-Bien aprendimos algo de arquitectura- seguía optimista, quías si saldría algo bueno de todo esto- espero que aprendamos algo de fuego control también, el pasado puede ser un gran maestro

Y tropezó, y se asustó cuando el suelo por donde pisaba se convirtió en púas, daba gracias al aire control, hubiera sido complicado si hubiera sido un usuario de agua, termino llegando al otro lado, le costó pero lo hizo

-Zuko- le dijo nervioso- creo que el pasado quiere matarme

Zuko no parecía preocupado por lo que había pasado, estaba más interesado en la trampa, en serio?

-Esta trampa tiene cientos de años y aun funciona- claro las trampas eran lo único que maravillaba a Zuko, no su inminente muerte.

-Seguramente hay muchas más, quizás significa que deberíamos de irnos, piénsalo, no hemos visto nada sobre el fuego control en el camino

Zuko solo cruzo el camino con facilidad.

-Qué hay del optimismo del que hablabas?- lo miro burlón- además las personas no hacen trampas a menos que tengan algo más valioso que proteger

Lograron cruzar todo el recorrido sin que él se tropezara con más trampas.

Terminaron subiendo por la pirámide, y el mural en la pared lo emociono, dragones, había dragones danzantes en la pared, con alguien en el centro

-Mira esto, eso parece prometedor – miro con más atención algo confundido- aunque no estoy seguro de que nos dice acerca del dominio del fuego control

Y Zuko hizo el comentario de que los dragones se veían muy enojados, bueno él no lo sabía, los lenguajes en las piedras podían tener diferentes significados

-Pensé que los dragones eran amigos de los Guerreros del sol?- pregunto Aang

-Qué extraña manera de demostrarlo

No creía que los dragones hirieran pero..el..

-Zuko algo les ocurrió a los dragones en los últimos cien años, verdad? – él lo sentía pero quizás- algo que no me has dicho

-Se trata de mi bisabuelo Sozin- Zuko por fin lo dijo

Ellos caminaron, Zuko no dijo nada por un momento, el camino los guio por una especie de puente, pilares decorados con dragones, y Zuko comenzó hablar

-El empezó con la tradición de cazar a los dragones por la gloria- se detuvo pero continuo- eran los máximos maestros de fuego, los originales y si lograbas conquistarlos tus talentos del fuego control podrían volverse legendarios y te darían el título de honor de dragón

Llegaron hacia otro lugar que conducía a más escaleras, dos grandes dragones a cada lado de ellas, uno más preservado que el otro, custodiando el camino, sus cuerpos recorrían gran parte de las escaleras, se detuvieron antes de ellas

-El último gran dragón fue conquistado mucho antes de que yo naciera- Zuko se inclinó y toco la cabeza del dragón que estaba en el suelo- mi tío lo hizo

Eso no tenía sentido el tío de Zuko, él pensó que era diferente, se sentía diferente.

-Pensé que tu tío era… no lo sé, bueno?

Zuko no se molestó y simplemente le dijo--- tuvo un pasado complicado- se encogió de hombros. ---Supongo que viene de familia, sigamos--- el no siguió hablando de eso y comenzó a caminar

El corrió para alanzarlo.

Cuando subieron las escaleras llegaron a otro tipo de plaza, que al parecer solo llevaba a más escaleras, pero esta estaba protegida por una especie de muralla, con puertas.

Corrió hacia ellas, la cerradura era enorme, quizás se precipito al querer abrirlas.

Zuko se dio cuenta de la manera de abrirla, lo cual fue genial, el no habría llegado a esa conclusión.

-Es un calendario celestial, de la misma manera que en los templos de los sabios del fuego, seguro que la piedra solar debe de abrir la puerta, pero solo cuando el sol llega al ángulo correcto en el solsticio

Ohh espíritus realmente esto estaba pasando.

-NO PUEDE SER!!- porque pasaba esto otra vez, el tenia que tener tan mala suerte para esto- el solsticio otra vez-, no podemos esperar tanto

-Claro que no podemos- Zuko desvaino su espada- pero tal vez podamos apurar al tiempo

Zuko utilizo el reflejo del sol para llegar hasta la puerta y lo logro, la puerta se abrió.

Otra vez estaba orgulloso y feliz.

-Sabes Zuko- feliz, feliz, Aang se sentía muy feliz- no me importa lo que digan los demás de ti- se acercó a él y lo empujo- eres muy astuto

Y él le sonrió

Zuko sonrió de una manera que nunca antes había visto y eso lo conmovió, Pero el momento paso, no era el lugar para seguir hablando, había prioridad, pero bien podía disfrutar de ese sentimiento que calentaba su piel.

Entro a la sala y se asustó, porque siempre había estatuas raras y tenebrosas en los templos, al parecer eso solo se hacía más evidente con los templos del fuego.

-Calma, son solo estatuas- Aang lo sabía pero eso no quitaba el escalofrió de su espalda 

Presto más atención al lugar, era una enorme sala, y las estatuas eran gigantes y había más detrás de las dos principales, le recordaba a las estatuas de los dragones de las escaleras, las dos estatuas principales alzaban las manos y una pierna, y las otras tomaban distintas posiciones

Se acercaron más, era un círculo, las estatuas formaban un círculo, y en el centro de todas ellas, estaba el sol pintado 

Miro la parte de atrás de la estatua principal

-Dice que esto es algo llamado el dragón danzarín- o al menos el lo pensaba

Estaban danzando, lo sentía, como lo hacía cuando Appa quería volar.

Dejo su planeador recostado en la piedra, hizo la primera postura.

Fue tras Zuko, ohh espíritus esto sería divertido, debía de convencer a Zuko, podría danzar con Zuko.

-Ven – lo tomo del brazo- baila conmigo- después habría tiempo de pensar en las cosas que salían de su boca

-Que?!- si Aang hubiera prestado más atención hubiera visto el color rojo en sus orejas

-Solo hazlo Zuko, confía en mí

Lo convenció, convenció a Zuko, sentía que brincaría de emoción, y Sokka aseguraba que él no podría invitar a alguien además de Katara a bailar, eso logro calentar sus mejillas. Bailar era libertad, seria aún mejor hacerlo con alguien como Zuko

-Sigamos los pasos de las estatuas- comenzaron a seguir los pasos de cada uno- No lo ves?!!! Son pasos de baile!!! Las estatuas enseñan algo, creo que es algún tipo de método del fuego control del guerrero del sol- el rió

-Realmente espero que esto nos enseñe algo de fuego control- Zuko solo se quejó pero no se detuvo

Siguieron danzando, hasta que llegaron a la posición final donde los dos simulaban chocar los puños en forma de arco, del centro del sol salió una especie de huevo dorado

-Hurra!!!- Zuko se acercó a ella primero- que es eso?

-Algún tipo de joya mística

-NO LA TOQUES!!!- le grito, Aang estaba seguro que eso podría salir realmente mal, como esas historias de los cazadores.

-Por qué??

-Recuerdas lo que paso con las púas?- él no sabía cómo explicarlo- las gemas gigantes y brillantes en pedestales me causan mucha sospecha

Zuko de todos modos la toco, porque no podía hacerle caso, se molestó, y para colmo la levanto

-Parece como si estuviera viva

En verdad deberían de comenzar a hacerle caso, con sus presentimientos raros, del suelo exploto un tipo de barro que alzo a Zuko por los aires, la puerta se cerro

Ohh espíritus, otra trampa

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> holas!!!!!!!!!
> 
> espero y esten teniendo un buen día jeje y si no pues espero y esto se los alegre un poquito :) 
> 
> basado en el libro 3 Fuego episodio 13


	4. Capítulo 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ¿Amigos?

Zuko no podría creer su suerte, estaba colgando del techo de la habitación 

\- No puedo soltarme!!!- le grito al avatar- es como pegamento 

El lugar se comenzaba a llenar de ese barro, y el solo podía ver como el avatar saltaba de un lugar a otro, el avatar termino en la cabeza de una de las estatuas y arrojo una ráfaga de aire hacia él, lo limpio de la mayoría del barro, pero eso hizo que se volteara y terminara viendo a través de la rejilla

Bueno él pensaba que su intención había sido buena

Al final de todo eso, el avatar termino pegado junto a él, solo que a diferencia de Zuko el avatar había saltado y ahora no se podía mover 

\- Zuko has algo- en serio—

\- Yo?? Si te das cuenta, yo tampoco puedo moverme 

El barro termino por cubrirlos y se detuvo. 

\- Tal vez si nos calmamos podemos hallar una manera de liberarnos 

Comenzó a anochecer 

\- Tenías que tomar el huevo brillante, verdad?- le reclamo el avatar

\- Por lo menos hice que pasara algo, si fuera por ti todavía estaríamos en el jardín 

\- AYUDA!!!!!

\- A quien se supone que le gritas?- él también estaba harto de esto, porque el avatar tenía que hacerlo aun peor gritando- está claro que aquí no hay nadie 

\- Entonces que hacemos ahora?- su tono era triste y ansioso 

\- Pensar en que estamos solos?- mientras miraba hacia el cielo

Después de unas horas el cielo se cubrió de estrellas 

Estaban en silencio, porque de que tema podrían hablar, un niño avatar y un ex-elite de la nación del fuego

\- Por qué piensas que perdiste tu habilidad con el fuego control?- el avatar comenzó 

\- Pensé que ya habíamos acordado el punto, perdí el propósito- lo pensó mejor- supongo que desde que me expulsaron, capturarte le dio motivación a mi habilidad, le dio un sentido a mi existencia.

Lo pensó, podría comprenderlo, todo el fuego control desde la guerra tenía el propósito de destruir, la ira, el odio y la rabia regían eso, todo para capturar y matar al avatar.  
\- Puedo entenderlo pero…bueno me resulta complicado de entender 

\- Tu nunca has tenido problemas con el aire control?- el contesto, no creía que el fuera el único 

El avatar guardo silencio.

No lo jodas.

\- O vamos!!!- Zuko no podía creer que esto pasara

\- Bueno…yo me convertí en maestro a los 10- el debía de estar bromeando- obtuve mis tatuajes por eso, me es fácil hacerlo, como respirar, tenía amigos que a veces tenían problemas, pero todos eran muy buenos 

Ohh bien otro prodigio, eso le dio escalofríos, de alguna manera debió de haberlo supuesto, el Avatar tenia ventajas después de todo.

Eso despertó su curiosidad, nunca le había preguntado a Azula y nunca antes había conocido a un avatar

\- Por qué nunca aprendiste a usar otros elementos?

\- No supe que era el avatar hasta que cumplí los doce- eso sorprendió a Zuko- se supone que se lo revelan hasta los dieciséis, pero la guerra estaba en puerta, y ya sabes nunca pensé en los otros elementos, podía volar, que más podía desear.

La alegría se filtró en las últimas palabras, y pudo comprender, si el también pudiera utilizar un planeador no vería la necesidad de pensar en algo más, incluso volando en el bisonte pudo sentirse en calma, pensó que eso más el desapego de los monjes…no 

\- Avatar 

\- Vamos Zuko- el avatar rio- creo que ya llegamos al punto de que puedas llamarme por mi nombre… su fogosidad 

El también rio ahora 

\- Aang- remarco el nombre- y los demás elementos? Esos que tal?

Aang pareció pensarlo ahora un poco más, sus ojos se movían de una lado a otro.

\- Mmm bueno supongo que el agua fue fácil de aprender, tenía a Katara, así que fue fácil poder practicar, cuando fuimos a la tribu del agua del norte, realmente no estaba tan entusiasmado por aprender como Katara, seguía teniendo mi aire control así que cuando salimos de ahí ella me entreno en lo que hacía falta, pero es difícil utilizar el agua control cuando no hay en ningún lado, el agua también es escurridiza 

Zuko pudo entender el punto ahí, había aire en todos lados, tierra en todos lados a excepción del mar y el aire y el fuego podrías crearlo, veía la clara desventaja ahí, sin una fuente ser un maestro agua era complicado. 

\- Cuando comencé a practicar la tierra control fue más difícil, es lo opuesto al aire, es más pesado ya sabes hay un peso real ahí- Aang soltó una risita- supongo que Toph lo hizo un poco más difícil, los monjes me enseñaron de manera indirecta y Toph quería que atacara, me recuerda a ti- ahora si fue una risa más suelta- pero Sokka ayudo y después de eso Toph ha dicho que he mejorado mucho, es mi segundo favorito ya sabes, la tierra puede crear muchas cosas, da. 

Un silencio incomodo se generó después de eso, el podía saber porque 

\- Supongo que el fuego no es tu favorito verdad?- dijo sarcástico 

\- Ehh al principio me sentía muy emocionado con el fuego control, la primera vez que lo intente fue fácil, se sentía como al aire compartían esa ligereza, pero – volvió a reír, esta vez más seco- supongo que me emocione demasiado y no tuve un buen maestro después de todo, queme a Katara, después de eso me jure que no lo volvería a intentar, aunque ahora es necesario que lo haga.

\- Seré un mejor maestro- pareció oportuno remarcar ese punto 

\- Lo se Zuko, ya lo eres, desde un principio lo has hecho distinto 

Se sintió aliviado tras esas palabras, no lo había arruinado después de todo.

\- De verdad pensaste que podríamos ser amigos?-pregunto 

\- Por supuesto!!- Aang contesto rápido- no eras una mala persona Zuko, tenías mucho dolor, lo sé, pero nunca heriste a alguien por placer y sé que ayudabas a los demás cuando te lo permitías 

\- Dijiste que tuviste amigos de la nación del fuego 

\- Lo hice, no eran muchos y tampoco los visite demasiado, pero ustedes siempre han sabido como divertirse

\- Lo sé- recordaba las fiestas y los bailes 

\- Ohhh- la voz de Aang sonó curiosa y burlona-y que más sabes?- podía imaginarse los ojos grises moviéndose coquetos

\- Te diviertes con mucha facilidad y te distraes de la misma manera, eres algo ingenuo, con gran sentido del humor, respetas a todos, incluso si los demás no lo hacen, y evitas pelear si es necesario, eres mejor que yo haciendo amigos y…

Cuando Zuko se detuvo después de pensar por primera vez todo lo que decía, sintió su rostro enrojecerse, por los espíritus parecía un chico enamorado hablando de la persona que le gustaba…y ese no podría ser el caso, no después de todo lo que ha hecho

Y el definitivamente no estaba pensando en eso, no era el momento, después de la guerra…quizás todo podría… tener un futuro, no antes, no con el avatar…no con Aang.

\- Yo…- Aang vacilo- no sabía que me conocías tan bien, creo que solo tú y Katara son los únicos que piensan así de mi ...

Ohh espiritus, el realmente no quería ser comparado con Katara. 

\- No lo creo, cualquiera que te conozca, podría saberlo 

\- Sabes Zuko yo…- antes de que Aang continuara, escucharon ruido a su alrededor 

Su cuerpo se tensó en automático, no se encontraban en una posición ventajosa, cualquiera podría tener una ventaja sobre ellos

\- QUIEN ESTA AHÍ???- un hombre se paró frente a ellos, usaba ropa distinta a lo usan, batas rojas y largas, medallones y muñequeras, utilizaba un tipo de penacho en la cabeza, además de que sostenía un bastón en una de sus manos.

El momento se arruino


	5. Capítulo 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Quizás después de la guerra podría haber un fuego nuevo.

Pasó algún tiempo, pero de alguna manera estaban fuera del barro, con la ayuda de hormigueros que comían el barro al parecer, habían sido rodeados por más personas demasiadas personas para este lugar, algunas de ellas tenían fuego entre sus manos.

El líder se acercó a ellos.

\- Serán castigados por intentar robar nuestra piedra solar- dijo el.

\- No queremos tomar su piedra solar- el intento aclarar su situación, Zuko no creía que los atacarían si decían la verdad- vinimos a buscar el origen del dominio del fuego control.

Otro hombre se acercó. 

\- Si claro- su voz se tornó con veneno- no son nada más que ladrones que vinieron por lo que nos pertenece. 

\- Por favor, normalmente no recurro a esto pero- se tomó su tiempo- soy el Avatar. 

El otro hombre los miro pero no parecía haber cambiado algo. 

Aang siguió hablando --- solo escúchennos. 

Pudieron levantarse al fin. 

\- Mi nombre es Zuko, heredero de la nación del fuego- quizás no debió decir eso- o al menos eso era.

Siguió, cuando vio los rostros de enfado. 

\- Sé que mi gente ha distorsionado el fuero control para que fuera originario por la ira y rabia- se pasó la lengua por los labios, bajo su cabeza - pero ahora quiero aprender el camino original – continuo- cuando vinimos aquí nunca imagine que su civilización viviera en secreto, nos honra estar en su presencia.

Ambos se inclinaron en respeto. 

\- Por favor enséñenos.

\- Si desean aprender los caminos del sol ustedes deben aprenderlos de los maestros Ran y Shao.

\- Ran y Shao? Hay dos de ellos?!!!- Aang pregunto emocionado 

El líder se acercó hacia Aang.

\- Cuando se presenten ante ellos los examinaran, leerán sus corazón , su ascendencia, si creen que valen la penas les enseñaran, si no , los destruirán en el lugar.

Ambos se vieron después de eso, claro, esto podría empeorar después de todo. 

\---

El sol se puso sobre sus cabezas.

Subieron hasta la cima de la pirámide, donde el fuego ardía debajo de una cúpula, a cada lado del fuego habían dos estatuas igual.

\- Si van a ver a los maestros, deben traerles un poco de la llama eterna- se volvió hacia ambos- este es el fuego original, los dragones lo entregaron a los hombres , lo hemos mantenido vivo por miles de años.

El rostro de Zuko se veía sorprendido y quien no.

\- Cada uno llevara un poco a los maestros, para demostrar su compromiso al sagrado arte del fuego control.

Bien eso era un problema pero quizás…

\- Señor guerrero del sol- ese era el titulo correcto no? Aang no lo sabía- aun no soy un maestro del fuego, mi amigo podría llevar el mío?

\- No.

Ohh bien, solo pudo tragar después de eso. 

El guerrero del sol, obtuvo fuego de la llama y se los presento. 

\- Este ritual ilustra la esencia de la filosofía de los guerreros del sol, deben mantener un calor constante- comenzó asustarse- la llama se apagara si es muy pequeña- si, en definitiva estaba aterrado ahora –si la hacen muy grande podrían perder el control.

Zuko acepto su llama antes, seguía nervioso, pero él podría hacer esto. 

Se disculpó- lo siento, solo estoy un poco nervioso- lo dejaron caer entre sus manos.

Se estaba sorprendido, era como un palpitar, era como…

\- El fuego es vida, no solo destrucción.

Eso lo calmo, hasta que el guerrero continúo.

\- Llevaran las llamas hasta allá arriba- señalo las montañas a un lado de ellos- la cueva de los maestros esta debajo de esa roca.

Después de eso comenzaron su viaje hacia las montañas, fue sencillo hasta cierto punto, Zuko iba por delante de él, pero eso no lo preocupaba mucho, él tenía mucho más control y en experiencia que el.

\- Deprisa- Zuko lo apresuro.

\- No puedo- es estaba seguro de eso- si camino más rápido mi llama se apagara.

\- Tu llama se apagara porque es demasiado pequeña, estas muy nervioso , dale más vida.

\- Pero qué pasa si no puedo controlarla- no podía volver a perder el control Aang no podía darse ese lujo.

\- Puedes hacerlo, sé que puedes- el sonaba muy seguro – eres un niño talentoso.

Eso se fundió en su corazón, realmente solo Gyatso le había dicho eso una vez, nadie más, pudo seguir, ahora un poco más seguro después de eso.

El camino era demasiado largo, y el atardecer comenzó a ponerse cuando ellos por fin lograron llegar a la cima de las montañas, llegaron a una enorme plaza, delante de ella se extendía una escalera que conectaba a las dos cuervas, los guerreros del sol se encontraban frente a ellos también, el mar los saluda a su espalda.

\- Enfrentar el juicio de los maestros del fuego control será muy peligroso para usted- el jefe les dijo, se dirigió a Zuko después de eso- tus ancestros son los responsables de la desaparición de los dragones- su voz se tornó dura- puede que no estén felices de verlos.

\- Sé que yo no lo estaría- fue lo que dijo el otro.

El intento apaciguarlos.

\- Pero si saben que soy el avatar ellos podrían…

\- Has olvidado que desapareciste permitiendo que la nación del fuego causara estragos en el mundo, la disminución de los dragones es tu responsabilidad también- el líder fue directo y dolió .

Más culpa.

Esto también había ocurrido por el.

Después de eso comenzaron con un ritual, el jefe tomo parte de sus llamas y estas fueron pasando por los demás guerreros.

Estaba nervioso, demasiado nervioso.

\- Y si nos vamos? Ya hemos aprendido más de lo que esperábamos – Aang rio nervioso.

\- No, seguiremos hasta el final – volteo hacia la escalera- veremos a los maestros y conoceremos su grandeza- si eso era precisamente lo que temía.

\- Qué tal si nos juzgan y nos atacan? 

\- Somos el príncipe de fuego y el avatar- Zuko realmente sonaba seguro- creo que podemos vencer a cualquiera sea quienes sean.

Okay aquí iban.

\- ADELANTE!!!

Después de eso los guerreros comenzaron oficialmente el ritual, los tambores sonaron, las flautas tocaron, las voces se unieron y la música inundo el lugar.   
Ellos siguieron avanzando, para comenzar a subir la escalera, el seguía nervioso con cada paso que daban. 

Cuando llegaron a la cima, el jefe comenzó hablar. 

\- Quienes quieren conocer a los maestros Ran y Shao, ahora deben presentar su fuego- ellos se inclinaron, cada uno en una cueva- que suene el llamado.

Un cuerno sonó, y la tierra vibro. 

Eso solo logro terminar con la poca concentración que tenía.

\- Que está pasando?!!- se giró hacia Zuko, el seguía inclinado en su lado, para cuando regreso a su posición se dio cuenta del pequeño detalle, ya no tenía fuego en sus manos   
El corazón se le subió hasta la garganta. 

No,no,no,no esto no podría estar pasando.

\- Zuko, mi fuego se apagó- estaba nervioso, la tierra seguía vibrando.

\- ¿Y yo que puedo hacer?!!!- intento tomar un poco del suyo- No!!!- Zuko lo aparto- has la tuya.

Que nadie aquí entendía que Aang no podía hacer eso- NO PUEDO!!!!

\- Pídela alguno de los guerreros, deprisa, y no seas tramposo.

\- NO SEAS TACAÑO!!!- comenzó a molestarlo y abalanzarse sobre él, hasta que el fuego de Zuko se apagó también.

Oh espíritus estaban perdidos, ahora si la cueva se tembló realmente, algo se acercaba, y ohh si los grandes ojos amarillos se asomaban desde las sombras, el realmente estaba viendo un dragón, su miedo empezaba a llenarse de emoción también, un dragón real, no un dragón espiritual, verdaderos dragones.

Preciosos dragones, magníficos gigantes, rodeándolos mientras volaban en círculos, rojo y azul. 

Él no tenía palabras.

No podía siguiera procesarlo. 

\- Son los maestros.

\- Aun crees que podremos vencerlos- le pegunto a Zuko en un susurró.

\- SHHH- Zuko lo cayo- nunca dije eso.

Seguían volando a su alrededor, ellos estaban esperando, que era lo que esperaban? Los miro realmente lo miro, sus movimientos, acaso ellos…

\- Zuko, creo que debemos hacer la danza del dragón con ellos.

\- QUE?!! Que te hace pensar que quieren que bailemos?

\- Ehh bueno… creo que quieren que hagamos algo- trago- por que no intentarlo? 

Estaba seguro en esto, debían de fluir, los dragones fluían y ellos deberían danzar con ellos, a pesar el poco optimismo de Zuko. 

\- De acuerdo- fue todo lo que Zuko le dio.

Ellos lo hicieron.

Comenzaron la danza, los movimientos que habían aprendido de las estatuas, los dragones parecían complacidos, parecían felices, danzaron junto a ellos, ellos danzaban en sincronía.

El final se acercaba y esto era aún mejor, frente a frente, los dragones se acomodaron y exhalaron.

Fuego.

Fuego rodeándolos.

Fuego de miles de colores, Azul morado verde, enorme, imponente, gentil.

Fuego vivo y pulsante.

El fuego termino y los maestros volvieron a sus cuevas.

El ritual termino.

No había sentimientos para lo que acababan de pasar, comenzaron a descender, no tenía pensamientos para hablar, pero podía sentir cada cosa.

\- Su fuego era tan hermoso, tantos colores, colores que ni siquiera pensé podrían partir del fuego.

\- Si – estaba de acuerdo- la armonía del fuego.

\- Los juzgaron y les dieron visiones de lo que significa realmente del dominio del fuego control- el líder les hablo.

\- No puedo creer que aun vivan dragones, mi tío dijo que enfrento al último y lo mato.

\- Entonces el mintió-dijo al parecer si era distinto.

\- No mintió- el jefe los miro- tu tío fue juzgado y se llevó el conocimiento junto con el.

\- Tuvo que mentir para protegerlos, para que nadie más los cazara.

\- Todo este tiempo, pensé que le fuego era destrucción desde que herí a Katara fui indeciso- él estaba mal- ahora sé lo que realmente es energía, es vida.

\- Si- Zuko estuvo de acuerdo con el- es como el sol, pero dentro de uno, ustedes lo sabían?

\- Bueno nuestra civilización se llama así por una razón.

\- Perdí la motivación después de cambiar de propósito- Zuko se volvió contra él y Aang pudo apreciar algo distinto, algo que lo emociono- pero ahora tengo otra motivación, debo de ayudarte a vencer a mi padre y recuperar el equilibrio del mundo- después de eso Zuko dio una demostración de su resolución.

\--------

Por primera vez en meses Aang comenzó a utilizar el fuego control, y lo logro, era feliz, podría manejar esto.

Después de la ligera amenaza de la tribu de los guerreros del sol, comenzaron su regreso hacia las ruinas. 

Aang no sabía cómo expresar lo que sentía, estaba eufórico, podía usar los cuatro elementos, si bien aún no dominaba el fuego, Zuko lo ayudaría, se sentía como el niño que había dejado atrás hace mucho tiempo, el niño que danzaba con el aire, su corazón estallaría. 

Se sentía invencible. 

La noche comenzó a ponerse frente a ellos. 

Él iba detrás de Zuko y Aang ciertamente no sabía que pensar, todo lo que habían logrado hoy fue por ambos, él estaba seguro de que había ganado un amigo, un amigo que había deseado desde aquel día. 

Se acercaron cada vez más hacia el lugar donde se encontraba Appa.

Y Aang, lo decidió, podía dejar de ser un poco cobarde después de todo.

\- Zuko- lo llamo.

Él se giró a verlo y el aprovecho, la estatura no era un problema, Aang podía flotar un poco, lo valía, lo beso, pudo sentir la sorpresa en Zuko, pero no le importo, después de eso se separó, no necesitaba nada más que eso, no espero una respuesta a eso, y tampoco se quedó esperando un golpe, podía seguir.

Camino por delante de Zuko, dejándolo atrás, y se sintió ligeramente feliz, Zuko se veía impactado después de todo, podía jurar que alcanzo a ver las orejas de Zuko sonrojarse, Appa estaba delante de ellos ahora. 

\- Appa, amigo te trato bien la isla?- antes de que pudiera hacer algo más, una mano tiro de su muñeca.

Y esta vez él fue besado, fue corto a penas duro un segundo, pero Zuko no siguió caminando a diferencia de el. 

\- Después de que terminemos la guerra podemos hablar de esto- los ojos ámbar miraron a sus ojos grises.

Ahora si camino y lo dejo atrás.

Era su turno de estar sonrojado, sonrió no pudo evitarlo, se sentía inmensamente feliz.

\- Después de la guerra- Aang repitió.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Espero y les haya gustado :) Cuidense mucho Besos.

**Author's Note:**

> Es mi primer trabajo en este fandom, espero y haya sido de su agrado :)


End file.
